


A Change of Heart

by nereid



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a version of events he would have chosen, ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "if you find yourself caught in love"

This is not a version of events he would have chosen, ever. In his mind, this was supposed to happen: she was supposed to become angry with him and tell him to go to hell every time she'd see him and then he'd be able to laugh about his accomplishments from a safe distance and marvel at his life choices and adept social skills. 

Instead, she stops and looks at him and sighs and shakes her head a bit and bites her lip and he just stares. 

_You done now?_ she asks, finally ends the silence.

_With what?_

_Acting out._

He refuses to respond to that. (This is wrong, this is all wrong, why is he still here and why is she smiling now? In no version of this story is she supposed to be smiling.)

_Bye, Jess. See you soon._

She smiles, again, before turning away and she runs after Lane to catch up with her. 

He smiles too.


End file.
